Unforgettable Justice
by angel1130
Summary: Who could have imagined how happy this couple was before they were torn apart? Tousen x Isane


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

**Summary**: Who could have imagined how happy this couple was before they were torn apart?

**Author's** **Note**: I don't know if I managed to pull this one off…it was a challenge no doubt. However, I needed to pair Tousen with someone in order to finish my series. So, Isane was the only one I could see him possibly getting together with. Keep in mind that this takes place in the SS arc, before Tousen leaves. Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW.

**WARNING****: SMUTTY ENOUGH TO TAINT VIRGIN EYES**

Unforgettable Justice

A one shot by _angel1130_

Her cheeks turned hot, and not because of the heat from the late afternoon sun. She glanced over Unohana-san's shoulder at the man who was now passing. Did he notice that she was there?

"Isane-chan, are you sure you're alright? You looked flushed."

Isane was taken aback. Had it been that obvious?

"Not another one of your nightmares is it?" Unohana-_taicho_ stifled a giggle.

_Perfect_.

"I-It was nothing. Really…just… last night was not pleasant for me."

"Oh?"

"Well, you see…this time it wasn't just the fish cakes that tortured me. I was in a massive bowl of _miso_ soup. It seeped through my clothes and burned my skin. I tried so hard to escape the bowl of death, but I couldn't get out. And the more I tried, the deeper the bowl seemed to get. Then, as if the _miso_ soup was not enough, the fish cakes swam at me!"

This time, Unohana-san could not hold back. It was, after all, an amusing situation. But Insane took no heed; she glanced back in the direction of the man and blushed once more.

_It was a very convincing act._

She did not hear when Unahano-san shared her dream with the nearby members of the fourth squad. It wasn't that Unohana-san's words were not important, but the only sound that filled her ears was his raspy breath muttering her name. Oh, how she wished that he could have seen her sweaty face, but it did not matter that he was blind. Nor did it matter that she had to keep inventing pathetic excuses for being so flustered whenever he passed. Not that anyone really noticed her dreams took an amusing turn only when he was on her mind. That is what made it even more enduring.

_Nobody knew. _

And nobody ever would at that. This was something that they could share alone, and nothing could separate them. It was all worth it of course. The adrenaline rush when he would abruptly stop because his heightened senses detected an undesired presence. Or when he would rush in to her office, just to make sure that she was alright before heading off on some sort of business. Or when they would catch a moment in the hallway where they were alone, but all they could muster was a brief hello.

_She loved every bit of it._

A burst of uncontrollable laughter awoke her senses and drew her back to the present. She blushed, or to her colleagues, she looked even more flustered than before. "Oh, Isane-chan, you should get some rest, you have had a rough night," Unohana-_taicho_ said.

So, it was an order. Isane sheepishly smiled as she thanked her captain politely and excused herself. She could finally get some well deserved shut eye after a night of narrowly escaping Hitsugaya-_taicho_, who had been wondering aimlessly near the clearing in which they had sought as fitting.

Isane nodded as she passed Koumuyara _taicho_ on the way to her room. The fourth squad's vice captain even managed to pull off a respectfully, undetached greeting as she passed Tousen-sama, although she was unable to stop the heat from creeping to her cheeks.

Tousen knew it was her when she was ten yards away. He felt the familiar sexual tension as she rounded the corner. Warmth surrounded him as they crossed paths. From her lips he heard his name escape in a soft voice. He did nothing more than nod to acknowledge her presence. The rest of his concentration went to not melting in her wake.

The thought occurred to him, just how much of his life was a secret. Everything important to him was hidden under a well woven fabric of lies. Everything he valued was kept close to him.

_His heartbeat increased ever so slightly._

This bugged him, every time his body reacted in a way which he did not anticipate he felt weak. But this only happened when she was around. It was funny. Almost weird in his mind that someone with such a vast difference in power from him could illicit a sense of weakness. Maybe that's why he indulged in her, just to conquer one of his few weaknesses. It did not seem to work though. The more time he spent with her the weaker he became in her presence.

Was this the path of justice? Humph. For once he felt as if he did not know. She was his only doubt, but that would not stop him. His decision was made, and besides…he would do all he could to ensure she never spilled blood for his cause. He wanted to protect her.

_That was just._

Tousen sighed as he realized how much his thoughts had sidetracked. Koumuyara had requested his presence with some conflict. He knew what he would have to do. He would have to make his meeting with Koumuyara quick and then he could possibly pay her a visit. Just to make sure she was alright. That's all, just to check if everything was okay…

The door of the fourth squad's vice captain slid open and the slowly descending sun shot through the gap. A head of lavender hair lay resting on a pillow. Tousen strode inside and allowed the door to slide shut behind him.

_There was a sigh of relief._

He could sense the calm atmosphere in the room. There was no need to worry, yet he still felt concern. "Are you alright?" The richly colored eyes that lay just below the purple hair line appeared just as concerned as he was.

"I'm fine." She was not sure what to make of this unease. There was an awkward silence as she tried to piece things together. Another sigh left his lips. "Tousen-sama?" Her voice was music to his ears. He strode over to the couch where she was now sitting up and enveloped her with his embrace. There was never anything to fear in his strong arms.

_She was safe._

Her palms pressed gently into his chest as she gazed up at his strong chin. Her eyes lingered on his deeply colored lips for a moment. Then she sought out the dark skin that stretched across the crest of his nose. Her cheeks grew hot as her gaze slowly moved up the rest of his face and shifted to his shades. She knew he could not see her, but it still made her nervous to look him in the eye. She turned away in embarrassment, focusing on the desk where her half finished work was laid out.

As she distracted herself, Tousen's grip remained firm. Although he could not see her, he could sense that she was trying to put distance between them. He knew what she was trying to do… prolong the inevitable. Tousen moved back slightly and let his well trained hand find its way to her chin. Instantly, her mind was drawn back into his presence. He tilted her chin up, and caressed her soft lips with the pad of his thumb. A soft moan escaped from her lips and he positioned her mouth to his. Their lips locked.

_Was it just a need to protect her?_

**Author's Note**: This is a one shot, but it is part of my "Unforgettable Series" which consists of one shots. Please feel free to check out "Unforgettable Desire", a one shot with Gin and Rangiku. And look out for "Unforgettable Power", the last story I will make for this series. It will be a one shot of Aizen and his secret lover. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
